dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Bell's House
Lisa Bell’s House is a location in Season Four of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s a residential home where Lisa Bell is killed in the bathtub by Arthur Mitchell aka The Trinity Killer. Thirty years ago, Vicky Noonan was also killed by Trinity in the same house. Address 1578 Glencoe Blvd Miami, FL Summary * “Living the Dream” Arthur Mitchell walks through Lisa’s dark house into the bathroom and flips on the light. He turns on the bathtub faucet and checks the water temp. After undressing, he lays a towel in front of the tub. Then he waits for his victim. Lisa arrives home, walks through her house, and opens the bathroom door. She notices that something is off and fearfully looks around. When she closes the medicine cabinet door, she’s alarmed to see Arthur standing naked behind her and screams. He immediately grabs her and takes her captive. Arthur forces Lisa to lie naked with him in the bathtub, as he holds her in a chokehold from behind until she passes out. He quietly tells her, “It’s already over.” Arthur then takes a straight razor, reaches down, and slits the femoral artery in Lisa’s thigh, causing her to react. As Lisa bleeds out, and the bathtub water slowly turns red, Trinity holds a mirror up so that he can see her face as she dies. Later that morning, the police arrive to investigate her murder. Dexter Morgan and Karen discover additional blood evidence underneath the old floor tiles around the bathtub, indicating that there was a second murder there a long time ago. (It turns out to be Vicky Noonan's blood.) Meanwhile, outside the house, Joey Quinn meets news reporter Christine Hill for the first time when she asks him questions about the murder. She subtly flirts with him and he gives her his personal cell phone number. Quinn nods his approval as she walks away. While Dexter and Karen are working at Lisa’s crime scene, he’s surprised to see (retired) FBI Agent Frank Lundy show up. Lundy later tells Dexter that Lisa Bell’s murderer is a man that he’s been hunting for many years -- The Trinity Killer. Related Pages * Lisa Bell * Vicky Noonan * Eddie Noonan * Arthur Mitchell * Trinity Case * Christine Hill * Trinity Case Trivia * The real life address of this house is 2941 Nipomo Avenue, Long Beach, CA. The number can be seen on the door. Gallery Lisa Bell's living room 1.PNG|'Lisa's living room''' Lisa Bell's entry to bathroom 2.PNG|'Entry to bathroom' Athur slashes Lisa Bell's femoral artery 3.PNG|'Arthur slashes Lisa's femoral artery' Dying Lisa Bell's face in mirror 4.PNG|'Lisa's face in the mirror as she dies' Lisa Bell's crime scene 5.PNG|'Lisa's crime scene' Lisa Bell's crime scene 6.PNG|'Lisa's crime scene' Dexter photographs Lisa Bell 7.PNG|'Dexter photographs Lisa' Quinn meets Hill outside Bell's house 8.PNG|'Quinn gives Christine his phone number' Different blood found under tile 10.PNG|'Vicky Noonan's blood found under tiles' Lundy appears at Lisa Bell's house 11.PNG|'Frank Lundy shows up at Lisa's crime scene' Dexter waves at Lundy 12.PNG|'Dexter fakes a friendly wave at Lundy' Category:Locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Residences Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter